Four seasons
by Nikcc2003
Summary: Kikyo is alive somehow. Kagome has been spending more time at home due to this. There is something else they have to do with the jewel. Sesshoumaru and Kagome met. She needs his help with a quest. Rin is in need of help . Read and find out.
1. My Will

Hi I am a new author so don't be to hardon my first fic o.k.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Any characters on Inuyasha.   
  
A/N ::::I don't hate Kikyo, I just think she is misunderstood. As for Naraku at times I think he is just misguided and then at other time I think he is just plain evil. I have nothing against Inuyasha except for the fact that he just two times Kikyo and Kagome which neither of them deserves. Sango and Miroku are ment to be. And I think Sessoumaru deserves Kagome. Well I am finish rambling so on with the STORY!!!!!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
It was a sunny day as Kagome was coming out of the well. 'I need to start travelling lighter' Kagome though as she tried her best to climb up on the vines. The thick vines seemed like nothing could penitrate them but as Kagome struggled to pull herself up on it the vines just snapped like a piece of thread that was held to toughtly. After finding a sturdy enough one she climbed it to the top. Upon reaching at the top she saw something or should I say she didn't see something. 'Where is Inuyasha? He should have been here by now!' Kagome though. Since he wasn't there she decided to go to the village and not wait there like a fool for someone who obveously had no intent on coming. So she walked past some bushes saying that she some how knew those bushes. Then it clicked in her mind that the bush was a very rare bush type medicine Kaede taught her about. So Kagome picked some of the leaves and tried to cram it into the little bit of space left in her bag.  
  
When Kagome got to the village she saw Shippo playing with some small village children.  
  
"Come over here Kagome and see the new trick I learnt"  
  
"O.k. Shippo I'm coming"  
  
Kagome walked as fast as she could considering that while she was walking she was carring her backpack of dome on her back.  
  
"O.k. I'm here Shippo. let's see"  
  
With that said Shippo transformed into an imitation of Kagome's bike. He looked exactly like the bike even down to the reflectors her bike had. All of the village children started cheering and saying   
  
"What are you Shippo"  
  
"I'm a bi-cy-cl-e"  
  
"See Kagome I have finally mastered it. I have been practicing this whole time you were gone and I finally got it"  
  
"That's great Shippo" Kagome said while clapping her hands and cheering him on.  
  
"Hey shippo where's Inuyasha? He didn't come to get me so I figured something was wrong"  
  
"Well, the last time I saw him, he was with Sango and Miroku"  
  
"Where did you see them"  
  
"They were in that direction"  
  
After shippo showed her which direction he last saw the group Kagome quickly headed towards where he pointed. When she got there she saw no one in the clearing where Shippo said he last saw them. So she desided to look around 'I wonder where they could have gone to' Kagome thought. Just then she heard a rustling in the buhes at her right, so being the person she was she desided to go and check. She went over to the bushes but found that a barrior was there and she was passing through it but before she got to compleatly pass through it she saw two (2) people she knew, together, holding each other. The female had long black hair in a low ponytail with beautiful flawless skin. The two held each other the whole time Kagome was there and seemed as if they didn't have a care in the world. Kagome knew who those two were and desided it would be best to leave them alone and let them be. Kagome hurried and got out of the barrior before she compleatly got in and would not be able to get out of it. 'I sure don't want to see what those two are going to do. Why would I care it's there lives and not mine' Kagome thought.  
  
Back at the village Kagome convinced herself not to care about what she saw in the forest back there. In Kaede's hut Kagome's friends were waiting for her or should I say the one's who weren't in the forest were waiting for her.  
  
"Hi guys. Sorry I took an extra day to come back"  
  
"Thats O.k Kagome. We know you have alot of stuff to do" Shippo replied  
  
"Thanks for understanding"  
  
Just then Kagome remembered what she found on her way here and desided to show Kaede also it would help to keep her mind off of what she saw in the forest.   
  
"Hey where's Kaede, I gatta show her something"  
  
"She's in the back" Sango replied  
  
(A/N..... Shame on you if you thought that was Sango and Miroku in the forest. We all know Sango likes Miroku but she wouldn't be caught dead with Miroku alone you know. Besides you know how perverted he is at times)  
  
"Thanks"  
  
With that said Kagome went out in the back to talk to Kaeda  
  
"What brings you out here to see me child when I am sure you have much to discuss with your friends. Sit and tell me what you wish to discuss"  
  
On my way here I found a rare type of bush medicane 'Taibeshi' I think it was called"  
  
"Ah Yes. That was thought to be extict because that was the only type of medican that cure both humans and demons from any type of illness the befell them"  
  
"Here are some leves I picked off of it"  
  
Kagome got up from where she was siting and gave Kaede the leaves.  
  
"I will plant some so that new trees may grow and the rst I will turn into medicine for you.  
  
"Thanks Kaede"  
  
Kagome got up and was aboput to leave when.  
  
"Is something else bothering you child"  
  
"Ah.........No, I'm O.k." Kagome said knowing that she was not o.k. because she knew that after seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo shre would never be O.k. again.  
  
"Remember child that your jewel might not always be there right in front of you for it my be the diamond in the rough you expected not to be yours. But when you find it, it will turn out to be the one of most value in the set"  
  
"Sure Kaede, If you say so, although I don't have a clue as to what that means"  
  
"With that said Kagome went back to were Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara was.  
  
'Her fortune will soon come to pass and all that she goes through will be hard but it will be worth it' Kaede thought as Kagme left the room.  
  
When Kagome walked into the room she felt like she was interrupting something which she did. She saw Miroku mere inches or should i say mere centimeters from Sango's face. When seeing all of them turned red from embarrasment. Kagome was embarrassed because she rudly interrupted something personnal and, Sango & Mirokuwere embarrased because Kagome caught them just a few seconds before they were about to kiss.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting you guys" Kagome said while waving her hands in an apoligetic way.  
  
"That's fine Kagome because we weren't doing anything" Sango said trying to convince Kagome she was telling the truth.  
  
"You don't have to lie you know. You should be happy you found someone you love and who loves you back" 'Unlike me who will never have the one I love, love me back'  
  
"Don't be like that Kagome. The right guy will come along some day"  
  
"Well I sure hope it's soon"  
  
Bothe girls started laughing. One because of the statement her friend made and the other because she hated faith so she decided to laught at it.  
  
After all the laughter had settled down they sat down next to each other as Kagome started telling them about all the ups and downs of her last day of school in grade 11.  
  
Just when Kagome was about to tell them the very last thing Inuyasha came bursting into the hut like he owned it.Sango and Miroku noticed how Kagome seemed not to want to look at Inuyasha. So they turned there heads to see what Inuyasha's reaction to this waswent nothing happened they kept looking back and forth at themuntil Inuyasha turned his head and went back outside. But just as fast as he left he returned but it wasn't just him who returned it was him and what the hell Kikyo was the other person. They thought their eyes were deseving themso they rubbed their eyes just to make sure they were seeing correctly.  
  
Yes, this thurly was Kikyo and she looked alive this time instead of like she was the walking dead which she was. And look was that a genuin smile they saw on Kikyo's face After they saw that they turned to kagome who was staring at Kikyo as well.  
  
"Everyone Kikyo is going to help us look for the rest of the shards"  
  
"We don't need another shard detector because we already have Kagome besides isn't she with Naraku" Sango said in defense of Kagome.  
  
"I can asure you that i am not with Naraku and I know you are all woindering how i seem to be alive when I am to be dead. Well since Inuyasha loves me I was able to share his spirit energy allowing me to be alive as long as he is alive. I have no more need to use the souls of the dead so I let them free and I am now able to do what any living female can do. My body is no longer of clay but now it is of flesh. The only thing is that we can not be that far apart"  
  
When Kagone heard this she was sure she knew who Inuyasha had chosen. But Kagme dear not let any one she her cry. My Will shall not let them see me cry. With that thought se put on her happiest fake smile she could pretend to be happy for all of her friends even though she felt like she wanted to die.  
  
'My Will, My Will shall not let me cry' 


	2. Change The World

sORRYAnyway what is up with people who think Miroku and Kagome are suppose to be together. If they can't see Sango is for him then I don't know what to say. Sorry any mir/kag fans out there but in episode 132 and I Quote "Sango to me you are a special girl and I never thought of another girl so fondly or strongly as I do you" said Miroku to Sango. If you want to download it go to or . Well I am finished so on with the STORY.   
  
HERE"S A NEW ADD TO THE STORY. THESE ARE CALLED INU JOKES PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru In The Future  
  
Sesshoumaru sits in Kagome desk to the computer  
  
types in   
  
See's the game where you can play as a Inu character  
  
Sesshoumaru says in a dull voice: Cool I can play as myself  
  
TELL ME IF THEY ARE FUNNY OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kagome found herself waking up at home. She seemed to be doing that alot lately.Ever since Inuyasha clearly stated that he wanted to be with Kikyo by the desicion he made she seemed to be of no use in the past now.Her grades have improved so much that she now was a G.P.A. of 3.5 and now has a scholarship to go to one of the biggest college in the world which is Tokyo University and the best part was that it was not that far from home so she could be with the one's she loved while going to college. Kikyo had taken her place when she was at school which was quite often now and she was spending more time doing normal teenage girl stuff. But now that it was not necessary of her to go to the past, she felt like part of her life was missing. hse was now 15 soon to be 16 in two months which made her the youngest in her class with her fellow peers who were 17 to 19 years old. "Time to stop thinging of the past and start thinking of the future' Kagome thought. Kagome got out of bed on that note. As she got out of bed she looked like the world was on her shoulders and she needed to get a brake. HSe brushed her hair in a tired manner and slipped her uniform on prepareing herself to face another day thinking of the past and being told to think of the future.  
  
While walking down stairs she saw Souta playing with game and not even looking as if he where going to get ready for school.  
  
"Souta what are you DOING. School starts in a few minutes and you aren't even trying to get ready to go"  
  
"Kagome are you ......."  
  
Souta was about to finish when he was interrupted by his mother.  
  
"Today is Saturday honey. You are suppose to be going to the Feudal Era today.  
  
"Oh, must have slipped my mind" 'Ot Maybe I just wanted to forget'  
  
Once that was comfirmed that today was Saturday she went back up stairs to gather every thing she needed for her trip to the Feudal Era.Kagome thought about what she needed while ticking it off on her fingers.  
  
'Let's see. I'll need a change of clothes just in case, my books so I don't fall behind, bandages if any one gets hurt, some toys that I promised Shippo and the village children, food most likely ramen, the pictures I promised to show Sango and Miroku of my friends here. Well that's about it I think.'  
  
Kagome had reach to her room just when she finished counting off the stuff she needed to bring.  
  
"There's my back pack"  
  
She then walked over to her backpack to see if anything was still inside of it.  
  
"Oh, look a there. I remember when Kaede mixed that medicine for me. But to this day I stiil can't firgure out what she was trying to tell me or what she meant when she said those things to me"  
  
Kagome left the medicine in the bag and went to gather all of the other things.  
  
"For my change of clothes I think I'll bring my short shorts to allow free movement of my legs, 'Only Kami knows how much running and walking we do' and my 2 sizes to big pink T-Shirt should do the trick"  
  
Kagome then gathered evry thing else taking some of her dolls and yo-yo's for the village childer and Shippo to play with.  
  
'That's every thing so I guess I'll be off' with that thought Kagamoe went down stairs but stopped in her traces when she noticed Souta standing there waiting for her. That was something unusual.  
  
"Hey Kagome, Here I want you to take this with you instead of having your face in those books all day. You are so wrapped up in your work that you even forgot what day of the week it is and if that isn't a sign of stress I don't know what is."  
  
Souta then handed Kagome the gameboy advance with a few cartilages and batteries.  
  
"Ah..... thanks Souta. I don't know if I'll have time for it but it's the thought that counts"  
  
"You're welome Kagome but don't get to stressed out while your there and end up getting yourself killed"  
  
After saying that Souta left and took his place back at the T.V. playing his game on the there. Kagome's Mother and Grampa came in then after souta sat down. 'What is up with every one today. Just becasue I forot today was Saturday they think something is wrong with me' Kagome thought.  
  
"kagome dear, take this stress reliever money. Just give it a squeeze when you feel stressed out"  
  
Kagome's Mother then handed Kagome the monkey with a big smile plastered across her face and a cheerful attituded to go along with it. lastly Kagome's Grampa came up to her and handed her a few wards and spell encantations to help her fight off demons easily and have less stress to deal with in trying to kill them.  
  
"What is up with all of you. I don't have stress I just forgot today was Saturday. i am fine really. It's not that I don't appreciate this it's just that I don't have stress"  
  
"We never said you had stress dear. Those things are just incase"  
  
"O.k. then Mom. But just for the record I don't have stress. Bye Mom, Bye Gramps, and Bye-Bye Souta. Ja ne (see ya later)  
  
"Bye" ,they all said in unison.  
  
Kagome went outside and strolled merrily to the well. "Even If Inuyasha doesn't love me it's nice to know I have a family who loves me 10 times as much as he could ever live me' Kagome thought happily. As she neared the well she saw a image of a woman but when she looked again the woman was gone. 'Am I seeing things now, I really must be stressed out' kagome thought while rubbing her eyes to try and clear her vision. When she thogought her vision was cleared she continued on her way to the shrine that held the well inside. When inside she put the things her family gave her inside her back pack and went on her way in the well that held the both terrible and wonderful past Kagome knew Oh to well. So she held on tighly to her back pack and jumped that Oh so familiar jump. And on her way she went to the past.  
  
Kagome found herself at the OH so familiar place that at one point was her whole life and was everything she dreamed about. She climbed out of the well and as usual only her true friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were there waiting for her. {A/N. In th serious is it just me or do they pronounce Kirara as Kilala:).} So Kagome climbed out of the well which became easier to do as time progressed on.  
  
"Hey guys. I'm so happy at least some of my friends in the past care about me"  
  
"Stop being like that Kagome, even Inuyasha and Kikyo care about you to some point, so don't say that. They were coming but Kikyo sensed a jewel shard"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I guess jealosy got the better of me. I meqan really who could hate ME"  
  
Both grils erupted with laughter at the statement one of them just said.  
  
"Any way I can't see how Inuyasha choose Kikyo over you. Boy talk about being dense, I never thought Inuyasha was that slow"  
  
"She was his first love and besides you have to agree that she isn't that bad once she isn't trying to kill you"  
  
"Yea, she isn't that bad but he still should have chosen you"  
  
"Can't argue with you there"  
  
They then went on their way to Kaede's hut fully intending to at least be able to get a good bath and catch up on things after not seeing each other in a while.  
  
At Kaede's hut  
  
Kagome and Sango entered into Kaede's hut looking very happy for once in a very long while. They then began there search for Kaede to end up finding her in the back. So they went on inside the room.  
  
"Hi Kaede, me and Sango are going to take a bath and try catch up on things"  
  
"Fine, just be back before Inuyasha and Kikyo come back because I am to old to be having to hear that half-demon growl all day"  
  
"O.k. bye Kaede" they both sang together, thenkful the old woman did not deny their request.  
  
Kagome and Sango then headed off towards the spring but not before telling Miroku to stay back or beware of the consequences which usually ment Sango beating the crap out of him. Onc at the lake Kagome and Sango stripped of there clothes and got into the water.  
  
"Hey Sango, what type soap do you want lilly lavender or sakura blossom"  
  
"Sakura blossom sounds good to me"  
  
Kagome then took out the bathing produces and was getting settle down into the water when a bright light flashed infront of her eyes.  
  
"Where am I" Kagome said looking around and taking in all of her surrondings. As she looked around she saw that she was in a field of flower with all different kinds of colers and smells. There was a small forest in the distance. But as she continued to look she saw four people across the field from where she was sitting. Three of them looked like adults while the next one looked like a child from what she could tell.Two of the adults were sitting and the next one was standing. As she continued to look the standing adult moved to leave and was coming towards her.  
  
"Hello Kagome"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, this was Midoriko the legendary priestess standing right their infront of her eyes, alive or from what she could tell she was alive.  
  
"Hello Kagome"  
  
"Oh hi Midoriko. Can you tell me exactly where I am? "  
  
"That is of no importance Kagome"  
  
"Well then can you tell me how is it that you are alive"  
  
"You will find out in due time Kagome. So is there any other questions you would like to ask me"  
  
"Yea, who are those people over there"  
  
"As time progresses you will find out"  
  
"Gezs, I might as well not asked you anything at all"  
  
"Yea, pretty much"  
  
"I brought here for a reason, Kagome. There are seven shards left"  
  
"Thats all, well now that I know how much is left I will know how much more we will have to look for"  
  
"Kagome, after the final battle with Naraku you must set out ot look for the 'cave of life'. Once there you will be given further instructions as to what to do once there"  
  
"Am I going to be the jewels protector after the battle"  
  
"Yes, but only until you find the cave of life. The remaining jewel shards you must find without the help of your friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha. But you will all meet in the final battle"  
  
"So I must venture out by myself"  
  
"Yes, but you will not be for long"  
  
"What do you mean by that"  
  
"You shall see"  
  
With that said another bright light came and engulfed Kagome. She woke up with Sango shaking her vigorously trying to wake her up. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Sango and her worried face looking at her.  
  
"Kagome, what happened to you" Sango said. Kagome then explained the hole ordeal to Sango, making sure not to leave out any details or minor points in her story.  
  
"So you gatta find the last shards without any help from us"  
  
"Yea, when I heard her say that I didn't believe it myself"  
  
"If you have to do this I'll help you escape from Inuyasha cause we both know that he isn't goning to allow this"  
  
"Thanks, let's tell kaede and Miroku before Inuyasha comes back and if we are lucky Kikyo will help us out to"  
  
"Kagome!!!!!! I just noticed something"  
  
"What?" Kagome said ducking back into the covers of the waters to hide herself from any onlookers out there.  
  
"Miroku hadn't been here this whole time"  
  
"I guess he's starting to give us the privacy we deserve"  
  
With that said the girls put on their clothes nd went on their way to Kaede's village thankful Miroku gave them some privacy for once in his perverted life.  
  
Upon arrival there they spotted Miroku and went over to him.  
  
"Hi Miro...." sango said before she was stopped when she felt a hand upon her rear end. Smack the sound echoed throughout the whole village. After Sango got over the welcome Miroku had given her they proceeded on about telling him the story of what Kagome saw and what their plan was to get her away from Inuyasha.  
  
'It seems like I am the one who has to Change The World' Kagome thought  
  
'Yes to Change The World is up to me' Kagome thought quitely as Sango told Miroku and Kaede (who later jioned them) the story and the plan to help Kagome escape. 


End file.
